tales_of_swampiafandomcom-20200214-history
Fraser
Appearance Fraser is a man in his mid 30's. Fraser had blonde hair but it started graying and he has a 5'o'clock shadow. Fraser has brown eyes. Abilities Wolf Charms Fraser seems to have made a rudimentary set of commands for a pack of 6 wolves to follow. Fraser seems to consider his wolves family. It is suggested that he was either extremely lucky, or he had some sort of wolf charm. This is shown when he tried his ability on Clovis in wolf form, but he just ended up looking like an idiot when Clovis told him "Don't patronize me." Soldier Skills Bow Skills Fraser is an fairly skilled bowman, and through his few demonstrations in battle he has shown to be a better hunter than fighter. Fraser seems to be a very competent hunter, and thus is useful in survival and not only in battle. Hand-to-Hand Combat While Fraser was not a very good fighter he was in the imperial army which suggests that he had some knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Weaponry The only weapon that Fraser showed any proficiency in was the bow and arrow. However, considering he was a soldier it seemed he should be able to use some other weaponry. Impairments Poor Judgement While this seems to be more of an impairment than a skill or ability, this is still relevant. Fraser has tried many times to befriend people but he ends up nearly getting killed, being far too aggressive, being condescending and patronizing, telling someone he has feelings for them when they have relationship troubles, and overall not doing very well when it comes to his social skills. In the RP Fraser is only heavily featured in one part of the RP, he is in 2, but his second appearance is more a cameo than anything. He is first introduced when he goes hunting and kills a deer. Fraser doesn't show up for another day until his family is about to be killed, he unsuccesfully defends them and is saved by Max Nightshade and Inkerica. Fraser runs away out of shame and is rescued by Max and Inkerica once again. He also gets stabbed after attending a party by some Elven Supremacists. Afterwards Fraser takes it very easy, and despite Max and Inkerica being together he confesses his feelings. Fraser goes into the gates cave where he tried to offer Clovis some meat, unfortuantely Clovis found this patronizing and moronic and thus threw the meat away. Fraser survived the gates and was able to get out with minimal injuries due to the fact that he successfully kept his distance and was able to think of ways to not be torn apart in the very first room. In Tale of Minds he is captured and after trying to break free his heart is ripped out by Calcelmo. Death Calcelmo Fraser was killed when he attempted to break free, his heart was ripped out when Calcelmo saw he had ripped through one of his bindings. This took place in Tale of Minds. Background Fraser was born to a mother and father, and he had one brother, Wavein, not much is known of his past but Fraser has killed a family of four by gallows. Fraser eventually was able to create sound based calls for his wolves. But, nothing else is known of his past, and he and Wavein may have not been close since Wavein never mentioned him. Killed Victims Fraser's Wife (indirectly caused) Fraser's Children (indirectly caused) Family of four (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) Trivia * Fraser was one of the most disliked characters, with Max, Keith, Jared, Peasant Max, Luke, Clovis, and Magnus disliking him, Hayley finding him very strange, and Fraser was one of the reasons for Asmodai to come to Swampia * Fraser wasn't just disliked among the characters, according to many he was poorly written and was not a very good character ** This was part of the reason he was killed off the way he was, very abruptly Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Non-Supernaturals Category:Male Characters